


Secret

by randomwritings



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwritings/pseuds/randomwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost love results in a royal secret that is hidden for years. One that will change the relationships of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up. If it goes well I will add more.---random

(Many years ago) All of Mirkwood was in a complete joyous uproar. Elves all around celebrating and hugging. News had spread quiet that the land now had a prince. Many months ago it had been told that the queen was expecting an heir and late at night the heir arrived. A little boy. Of course everyone was dying to see the prince or even the proud parents since both had not been seen since expecting news had gone out. The whole kingdom was a bit confused when the couple stopped coming into the public eye but respected their wishes. Thought had gone out that maybe the queen was having a hard time since it was her first time and wanted her husband with her the whole time but the truth was far from the elves of Mirkwood minds. The only truth was the prince had been born the night before and he was the heir to the kingdom but he did not come from Queen Nieriel.

About a month before the kingdom was told the royal couple was in a bad spot. Any sort of relationship they had cracked a bit more at the secret King Thranduil had. Instead of Nieriel becoming with child it ended up being the King himself. Day after day the two fought with the queen demanding who the other was and Thranduil would refuse to speak a word of it. In the end Nieriel had agreed to pretend it was her that was having the child. Of course she hated the idea but it was that or the kingdom might crash from such a scandal. So from that day on the two stayed away from anything outside the palace to keep everything quiet. The queen did calm down enough to help her husband. Even though the child would not be hers by blood she would step up and mother it as best she could and Thranduil was grateful for that. Even would no love between them they could still work as a decent team to get through it.

Months passed and on the eve of a warm summers night King Thranduil gave birth to a little prince. One with a full head of blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like the king. He would also pass as Queen Nieriel's son. Every servant and working elf in the palace had been sworn to to keep the secret from everyone including the baby prince.

So while the elves of the kingdom celebrated King Thranduil rested back in his bed still feeling the effects of the ordeal. He stayed quiet as he listened to the muffled sounds outside and played with the sleeve of his sliver robe. The long blonde hair fell down his back and shoulders completely straight and neat. He had his wife to thank for brushing out his hair that morning.

"My husband"

The king looked away from the window to where his wife stood with a small green bundle in her arms.She had taken the baby to be checked over by the healers and he was declared perfect from his small pointed ears to his little feet. She walked over to the king who held out his arms. The baby only stirred a bit when passed to his father and Thranduil held him close to his chest. The king had many mixed feelings about the situation he had found himself in but knew he would have nothing but love for the elfing he held. The elfing he had carried himself for months.

"Thank you, Nieriel" The king said softly and used a finger to stroke the baby's cheek "I really mean it"

"Of course, My king" A light smile appeared on the Queens lips. Even after everything she could not hate the prince. He had won her heart the moment she got to see him and it was clear he had done the same to the king "There is one thing you need to do"

"What is that?" The king only glanced from his son to look at his wife.

"The prince needs a name. Have you thought on that?" She spoke softly and tucked some hair behind Thranduil's ear. For the first time he was okay with her touch and happy she kept it at a friend level.

"I have yes. His name is Legolas. Legolas Thranduilion" The king smiled as his son opened his eyes as if to approve of the name. Legolas would remain a closely guarded secret for many years to come until the day where it all would come to light.


End file.
